


Frozen Assets

by ximeria



Category: X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Developing Relationship, Frottage, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-07-09
Updated: 2007-07-09
Packaged: 2017-10-21 16:37:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/227318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ximeria/pseuds/ximeria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little semi-kinky fooling around in bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Frozen Assets

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Yoritomo](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Yoritomo).



> Done for [](http://yoritomo_reiko.livejournal.com/profile)[yoritomo_reiko](http://yoritomo_reiko.livejournal.com)
> 
> Her request: Bobby/Remy - Ice/Warmth, light bondage, frottage/hand jobs/oral - Obviously not at the same time, of course.

Bobby looked down at the bed, wondering if he might have sold his soul to the Devil. He couldn't think of anything less he could have paid for having Remy spread out on his back, on Bobby's bed.

Remy opened his eerie eyes and blinked lazily up at Bobby. He didn't say anything, just watched Bobby from under heavy lids.

Bobby allowed his gaze to drift down over the naked body. Long and muscular without being bulky. He'd coveted that body, the way it moved under tight fitting uniforms and threadbare jeans.

He'd wanted to get his hands on it for a long time now, longer than he was ready to admit. Running a hand down from Remy's collarbone to the dip of his navel, Bobby reveled in the way Remy arched off the bed. So responsive.

There was a slight sheen of sweat covering Remy's body and Bobby leaned down and licked along a pectoral, circling a nipple teasingly.

A small gasp escaped Remy.

The body seemed even longer than normal, as Remy had stretched out completely, fingers clenched around the iron-wrought headboard. Bobby knew that it wasn't for the lack of wanting to touch, that Remy kept his hands off him. No, it was the opposite. Bobby knew only too well how Remy's hands felt on his body, had become accustomed to it over the short span of two weeks they had been together already.

Bobby rested a hand, palm flat, right over Remy's diaphragm. He could feel how Remy fought to breathe evenly. Had he been in doubt about Remy's arousal, all he would have to do was look further down.

Remy's chuckle brought his eyes back up, and Bobby felt his face heat. Remy had been doing what he could, trying to get Bobby so used to their relationship that he wouldn't flush brightly red at the drop of a hat, but so far, he had had little luck.

Licking his lips, Remy closed his eyes, tilting his head back a little, letting Bobby know that he was in charge.

Swallowing hard, Bobby slid his hand to the side until his thumb was resting against Remy's nipple. Deciding that he could do what Remy wanted of him, he moved slowly to straddle Remy's waist.

Bobby put his free hand on the other side of Remy's chest and thumbed both nipples, just to test the waters.

It was amazing that Remy could arch his back as much as he did, with Bobby sitting on top of him. Bobby soon lost his focus on that little tidbit as he could feel Remy's erection nudging against his buttocks.

They hadn't... done anything that elaborate, but Bobby knew at that moment it would be a matter of time before they did. Remy wouldn't push him. Never. Bobby just knew that he was curious enough to ask it of Remy and even if Remy was unsure if he was ready for it, Bobby wasn't above begging for it.

For a moment, Bobby held Remy's gaze, then he leaned down to blow softly over one nipple. Remy's body shook under his and Bobby did it again, though this time he focused on drawing in the humidity of the air, of his own breath, the sweat covering Remy's body, letting it drop in temperature, creating a sheen of very thin ice.

Bobby watched with fascination as the nub hardened, felt the shivers running through Remy's body.

"You okay?" he whispered a little worried.

"Merde," Remy replied in a shaky voice. "I... You..."

With a groan Remy closed his eyes and for a moment Bobby felt a little at sea as he wasn't sure if Remy was into this or...

"Go on," Remy rasped out. "Don' stop..."

Remy took another deep breath and repeated his previous little freezing stunt with the other nipple and this time, he licked across the thin ice, feeling it break under his warm tongue.

The sound that escaped Remy couldn't even be described as words. Bobby felt reassured, as he could still feel Remy's erection nudging against his backside.

Taking a deep breath, Bobby lifted up and slid back, straddling Remy's knees instead of his waist. For a moment he was mesmerized as he watched Remy's cock lying flushed against Remy's abs.

Looking up, he caught Remy watching him through long, dark lashes that looked like dark smudges under his eyes.

"Is there anything...?" Bobby began, trying to ask if there were any limits.

"Non," Remy rasped, barely audible. "You are in charg'."

Bobby nodded, silently promising himself and Remy that he wouldn't let him down. As he watched, Remy's eyes drifted closed, his head fell back on the pillow and the tendons of his arms stood out as he tightened his grip on the bed.

Putting a hand on either side of Remy's hips, he could feel the edges of the bones against his hand, could feel the blood rushing under the skin, the heat coming off Remy's body. It was so very intoxicating.

Leaning down, Bobby nuzzled against the side of Remy's cock. He licked along the shaft, feeling Remy squirming under him, under his hands. The tip of his tongue traced along the head of it, hungrily finding the slit. The salty taste exploded across his tongue and Bobby closed his eyes.

Shaking himself, Bobby dug his fingers into Remy's hips, tracing the shaft of Remy's cock again, down to the balls that were pulled up tightly. Once again, Bobby froze the moist skin, fighting as Remy bucked under him.

"Bobby... Bobby..." Remy's voice was high pitched and nearly sobbing.

"Shhhhhh," Bobby hushed as he licked the skin again, heating it back up. Bobby lifted up again, pushed Remy's knees apart and knelt back down between them. Lifting one leg up, he draped it over his shoulder.

The panted breathing above him was almost reassuring, along with the silent consent of Remy's body.

Bobby licked along behind Remy's balls, made sure his breath was ice cold then plunged his tongue, hardened by another layer of ice inside of Remy. He almost lost his grip on Remy's body.

"Le Diable! Vous êtes le Diable" was about the only thing Bobby caught in the stream of words, curses or whatever it was leaving Remy's mouth. It sounded like most of it was French, a little English maybe and some indefinable noises.

Bobby did it again. And again. Then one more time just to prove he could and as he pulled back, let the leg fall to the mattress, he looked up to find Remy completely out of it.

The red eyes were tightly closed; the hands clenching the headboard seemed so white that Bobby feared the bones might pop out through the skin any moment.

Smoothing the skin over Remy's hipbone, Bobby leaned forward, blew warm breath along Remy's cock, watching it twitch. There was no reassurance to get when he looked up, because Remy's eyes were still closed, his lips parted as if he couldn't get enough air otherwise.

Bobby decided that as long as Remy wasn't telling him to stop, he could go ahead. Cooling the inside of his mouth, Bobby leaned down and slid his lips down over Remy's cock.

The reaction was almost electrifying. Bobby had to put his arms around Remy's waist to at least attempt to hold him still. Fingers in his hair told Bobby that he'd broken Remy's control, though the groans and sobs above him would have been more than proof enough.

Bobby held on, took in as much of Remy as he could while frantically trying not to rub his own erection against the sheets. What he wouldn't give for some friction.

A moment later, his wish was answered as Remy took over, flipping Bobby over onto his back. Covering Bobby's body with his own, Remy leaned down and claimed Bobby's mouth in a bruising kiss.

Groping at any part of Remy he could get his hands on, Bobby strained upwards, wanting as much physical contact as possible.

"Remy, Remy, Remy," Bobby chanted. He couldn't find anything else to say, his mind had shut down to the point where forming words, actual sentences, was far beyond his abilities.

Slick skin slid against skin and Bobby lost himself in the slip and glide as Remy moved on top of him. He felt like he was burning up, or possibly melting. The latter didn't seem all that improbable.

Remy broke their kiss, panting as he buried his face against Bobby's neck. Staring unseeingly at the ceiling, Bobby howled as Remy's teeth sunk into the tendon connecting his neck and shoulder.

Bobby somehow found enough focus to slide a hand in between them, loving how much in tune Remy was as he lifted a little to give Bobby more room. Bobby wrapped his fingers around Remy's cock, trying to encompass his own as well, though he had his trouble with it as their skin was slick with pre-come and sweat.

Remy leaned up on one elbow, turning slightly to the side. His long fingers slipped around Bobby's and together they tightened their grip.

Oxygen was beginning to look like a really good idea, but Bobby was short of breath and it didn't help that he had trouble deciding what he'd rather watch: their hands as they jerked each other off in unison, or Remy's face.

Remy was watching their hands with the utmost concentration, with just the slightest hint of wonder.

The touches were just this side of rough, but Bobby absolutely loved it. He was so focused on Remy, on their joined hold of their erections, that the moment his body was seized by his release, he was completely unprepared for the power with which it hit him.

Bobby whined deep in his throat, not caring how unmanly it might sound. His body shook and shook as his cock twitched in their hands and come slicked the grip even more.

The sound seemed to spur Remy on even more. Swearing in what Bobby figured was French, Remy let go of their cocks, pushed Bobby's hand away and forced Bobby down against the mattress with his body.

It was a short, but wild ride and to Bobby, who was feeling more than a little sensitized from coming, it was on the border of painful pleasure.

Just when Bobby thought he couldn't handle any more, Remy growled against his neck and more come spread between them, hot and wet. Bobby held on tightly as Remy's movements went from erratic to slow.

After a while, they were merely rocking lightly against each other and Bobby closed his eyes with a small contented sigh. Remy's breath was hot and moist against his neck.

It wouldn't be long before the heavy weight on top of him would be too warm for Bobby's comfort, but at that moment he couldn't care less. He ran a hand soothingly down Remy's back, down the dip of his lower back to rest lightly on one buttock.

Remy didn't break the silence with words, but Bobby felt as much as heard the muffled chuckle against his neck. Closing his eyes, he smiled as well. He wondered if perhaps he could get Remy to tie him up the next time. For real. With some nice silk ties or something. They could always steal Scott's.

It could easily double as 'grossing out Scott' as well. It was one of Bobby's favorite pastimes anyways. Though it would always be surpassed by the joy of having Remy. In every and any way it counted.

The End


End file.
